


【翻譯】Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Strip Tease, and then eggsy gave them something to do, but eggsy has seen them so many times they've lost all power, harry's murderous looks could literally kill, merlin and harry had things to do, smut without any fucking, tease!eggsy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊格西的屁屁不騙人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446271) by [Mercury_777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_777/pseuds/Mercury_777). 



依伊格西要求坐在床邊的梅林與哈利逐漸失去耐性。他們不知道自己為什麼被要求坐在這，但最好是有重要的事。哈利與梅林都有要事要做，可沒多餘的時間可浪費。

音樂響起。是齊柏林飛船的 _I Can’t Quit You Baby_ 。幾秒後伊格西隨著音樂踏出他們共享的浴室，僅穿著一條黑色的緊身牛仔褲與他最愛的那頂棒球帽(snap-back)。他的頭髮凌亂地恰到好處，他最愛的那頂棒球帽歪歪斜斜地掛在他頭上。音樂持續，他朝坐在他前方的兩位男人走近了兩步。他在他們倆面前轉了一圈，臀部隨在其後。雙手隨意地舉在頭頂，讓哈利與梅林能清楚看見他的腹部與後背。

梅林張開嘴想說些什麼但被哈利堅定地放到他膝蓋上的手阻止。現在說話會毀了 _這個_ 。

伊格西停下轉圈，背對著兩位男人。他的臀部上下畫了個半圓向前挺動，接著小心翼翼地後退著直到進到梅林雙腿間。

站在那個位置，他不間斷地擺動直到他與梅林鼓起的褲襠距離只剩那麼一公分，他的臀部幾乎擦過梅林的褲子。伊格西的上身向後躺去，讓他的頭能舒服地躺在梅林的肩膀上。青年捉住梅林的手，領著它們放到自己依然動作的雙臀上。蘇格蘭人急切地抓握滿盈，伊格西放開自己的手移至梅林的後腦勺上。他一再地搖擺他的臀部，吐出有些喘不過氣的呻吟。年長男人的褲子開始有些緊到不舒服了。伊格西放下一隻手抓起梅林的手放到自己的胸上。伊格西帶著兩人的手沿著男孩閃爍著汗水反光的胸口經過腹肌一路向下到他勃起的性器上，梅林發出一聲滿足的嘆息。在梅林的手掌充滿愛慾地捧著伊格西的勃起時他將雙手放回男人的頭部後方。伊格西發出最後一聲嘉許地響亮呻吟後將自己帶離梅林身旁。

第一首歌結束，第二首接著播放。在第一個音符響起時那哈利認出那是AC/DC的 _The Jack_ ，他知道輪到自己了。那個無恥的小混蛋知道哈利痛恨等待，而那完全就是為什麼伊格西將他擺到第二。

伊格西站到他們倆前方，臀部以與之前相同的弧度擺動。但這次他將重心在左右腳間輪流交換，凸顯出自己美妙誘人的屁股。很快的，他轉身面向哈利，踩著步伐縮短他們之間的距離，在哈利的腿上放低自己的身子。

他溫柔地親吻哈利的雙唇後直起上身，扶著哈利的膝蓋，雙腿放上他身後的床。伊格西拱起背，將臀部以挑逗緩慢的速度碾壓哈利的老二。金髮男孩用一隻手穩住自己，另一手移向自己那緊的令人發疼的褲子。他配合臀部的動作慢慢的撫慰自己。當失去耐性的哈利將手放上伊格西的隆起時伊格西將他的手拍開，快速的離開了哈利的大腿。哈利的眼中閃過兇殘殺意，而伊格西熱愛那每一道光芒。

伊格西挑的最後一首歌開始播放。那是比較新、具有更多弱拍、需要他展現出更多肌膚的一首歌。

_ Driver roll up the partition, please. _

伊格西移動著，按著節奏輪流彈動兩側臀部。他背對著他的兩位伴侶，令他們看不見自己在做什麼。他解開褲子的鈕扣，拉開拉鍊，抓著褶邊小心的將它褪下。他的動作讓那緊繃的布料滑下身體時沒讓他新買的內褲跟著一起被脫下。伊格西買下那條內褲時，他確保那是梅林與哈利近期最喜歡的顏色，用哈利的話來講， _老天爺啊那可怕的橘色_ 。那內褲又緊又小，剪裁足夠的短能恰到好處地展現出他的雙瓣。

伊格西能聽見在他脫下褲子後梅林與哈利加重的呼吸。而在他的雙膝落到地上，臀部隨著音樂畫起圓時，他幾乎讓梅林與哈利同時心臟驟停。他將雙手放到帽子上，展現出所有的景色。此時他已對自己的行動有了更多自信，決定展現出更多。金髮男孩持續著旋轉他的雙臀重新站回雙腳上，為了再次落回地板上，只是這一次他是劈開腿下去的。他的內褲因而捲起，裸露出了更多的臀肉。

輕柔的髒話聲在他背後響起，令伊格西清楚明白哈利與梅林看著他的表演同時開始撫摸對方。在他彎的更高嘴角中音樂結束了。他從地上站了起來，轉身面向他的兩位伴侶。

他們擴張的瞳孔裡翻湧著欲望。

「你們喜歡我的舞，嗯？」伊格西問。梅林哈利看向對方，喉間的低吼表示同意。

要說迎接他的是個漫長的夜晚對伊格西來說就太過輕描淡寫了。

 

 


End file.
